Soldier coming home
by upandcomer
Summary: soldier who experienced horrible things in a war no one knew had happened. How will this soldier boy deal with his horrible memories when he comes home after so long and experiencing so much. OC x harmen council bashing and Sasuke and Sankara bashing. Gender bending.


**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto fairy tail or blood lad obviously.**

Chapter 1: homecoming

It was a normal day in the Leaf village, the sun was shining bright with only a few clouds in the sky. The streets were bustling with people doing their daily chores or shop owners opening their stores to the public. The 4th hokage in his usual outfit ( I refuse to describe already known characters ) is sitting in office at the hokage tower filling out his dreaded paper work which was literally towering over him. He looked over at a family picture which was put on his desk and surprisingly not covered in paperwork.

The family photo contained just that his family. His family included: his wife Kushina, his older daughter Erza ( yes from fairy tail ), his two twins one female who was named Aika and a male named Akio, the second youngest girl named Liz ( from blood lad), and the youngest a baby girl named Kiku. He smiled as he looked at all his children. Erza ( same body as fairy tail) is 16 with a normal jounin outfit that consisted of a jounin vest and her katana. The next two is the twins which are now 13 and are soon going to graduate from the academy. Akia is like a mini version of Kushina, even going as far to wear the same kind of outfit Kushina used to wear except with a orange color. Then there was Akio who looked just like minato when he was younger except he was paler and had a green hoodie and shorter hair. Both Akia and Akio have whisker marks for they both have the 9 tails sealed in them the Yang side went to Akio and the Yin side went to Akia, so as you can imagine Akio was treated much better than to Akia who was ignored for what she contained not that her family knows. Next there is Liz ( same body type as Blood Lad ) she is 7 and is soon starting the academy, she wears a cute little white gray dress. Finally there is Kiku who is one a few months old and has a bit of orange hair and has blue eyes and is tan like her father.

Minato diverts his attention to another picture of a young boy who has chestnut brown hair and deep blue eyes, he is wearing frosty gray open jacket with a black shirt with gray pants and finally a pair of black kicks. He is a family friend named Takeshi. Takeshi was sent on a mission 5 years ago at age 13 to explore a new country with some anbu. He was gone 2 years longer than he was supposed to be so he has been put down as MIA. Kushina refuses to believe he is dead and so does Minato they were like family and he refuses to believe that something could kill him. Takeshi has a lot of potential from what he saw and he believes that he will make a fine ninja for this village. Just then Minato felt a chill go up his spine not a bad chill but a chill nonetheless it was a chill.

At the gates of the village there was a lone person walking to the village. The figure has on black and gray Kicks, faded light black jeans, and a dark gray shirt with a light gray hoodie over it. He had his hood down so you can see his face and hair. His hair was with fangs waving up in a chestnut brown color and he had a thin chin strap going across his face in a brown color. He had a face that would make any man jealous and any woman fall for him. His eye color was a deep blue and were in wide slits for his pupil and his very light tan skin, with a piercing in his left ear. He was walking in a calm pace to the gates. The gate guards noticed him and one of them holded up their hand to stop the man which he did. "Name and reason for being here" asked one of the guards in an authoritative tone. The man just smiled and said "My name is Takeshi and I'm bake from a long term mission to an unknown country." He than handed his ninja I.D. to the guards. The guards gave the ok and handed back his I.D. which he took with a smile.

As he walked in he immediately went to the hokage tower. Walking down the road to the hokage tower he was turning heads from the woman population. He winked back to them every once in awhile but didn't really flirt back. When he made it to the hokage tower he immediately went in he walked up the stairs with practiced ease. He walked past the busy secretary and straight to the hokage's office. He knocked twice and hear a "enter" from the other side. He walked in and Minato was still working on the paperwork so he didn't notice him. "My my I finally get home and this is the hello a get min min." this one statement that to other would seem very disrespectful to a man such as the 4th hokage but to the 4th this statement was everything to him. The yellow flash looked up slowly. "T-t-Takeshi is that you?" asked Minato in a desperate tone. Takeshi smiled a sad smile "yes min min it's me I'm finally home."

 **R and R**


End file.
